ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fox Kids Europe
'Fox Kids Europe '''was the European version of the former American children's television block ''Fox Kids. ''It is known to air many cartoons and anime. This channel was later changed to ''Jetix Europe. European English dubs of Anime When an anime that originally never got an English dub airs on this channel, or if they don't have the rights to the original version, they produce an English dub of the anime exclusive for this channel. They mostly use Canadian and/or European voice actors, but they would sometimes use American, Australian, and/or New Zealand voice actors too. Notable Anime/ Cartoon Dubs Doraemon (1997-2005, also airs on Jetix Europe) Perman: Kid Superhero! (1997-2001, reruns air on Jetix Europe. Original title: Perman) Adventures of the Cheerful Four (1998-2007, also airs on Jetix Europe. Original title: Block 13) Trotting Hamtaro (2000-2009, also airs on Jetix Europe) Hamtaro: Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) Super Mario Bros: An Adventure to Rescue the Princess (1998) Kiteresu (1998-2003, also airs on Jetix Europe) Ninja Hattori (1998-2003, also airs on Jetix Europe) The Laughing Salesman (1997-2001, reruns on Jetix Europe) 6 Rainbow Doraemons (2001-2007, also airs on Jetix Europe. Original Title: Doraemon Colour Alliance) The Doraemons (1997-2001, reruns on Jetix Europe) Robotan (1997-2000, reruns on Jetix Europe) Edits When an anime/cartoon was originally darker and/or cruder than expected, Fox Kids/Jetix Europe would tone down the content to make it suitable for Fox Kids/Jetix's target audience. They would tone down the dialogue to remove sexual references, threats, mentions of violence and/or death, mild to moderate bad language, and/or innuendos. Cigarettes would be changed to either candy canes (sweetie sticks), lollipops, suckers, licorice, and/or other candies that resemble cigars/cigarettes. Pipes would also blow bubbles instead of smoke. Alcoholic beverages would either be changed to juice, root beer, grape juice, or water. Weapons including guns, knives, ninja stars, and/or other deadly and dangerous weapons would be changed into more tamer, safer weapons including water guns, pop guns, toy hammers, stink bombs, etc. Scenes involving sex and/or nudity would be either toned down or removed. They would tone it down by either re-animating the scene or put underwear and/or a tank top on the character. Uses of blood would either be discolored or removed. Violence against/deaths of children, infants, and/or animals are omitted. Mentions of those scenes are changed. Scary scenes/images are either omitted or changed to make it less haunting. Signs have been translated from Japanese to English. The setting is also changed to an English-speaking European country. Theme songs/soundtracks are changed. Some animes have entirely different theme songs performed by either the cast or just one actor. Sometimes, they would use the original Japanese theme song redubbed into English. the scripts of the English dubs are changed to make it sound comedic/nonsensical, unless if the scene is either sad or dark. Reception/Controversy Viewers usually like the English dubs due to its voice acting, humor, writing, direction, etc. Unfortunately, most older anime fans/viewers dislike the dubs due to its overuse of edits/censorship and/or "bad voice acting", and would rather watch the original unedited versions of the animes with English subtitles. The dubbed animes/ cartoons Adventures of the Cheerful Four, Doraemon, Perman: Kid Superhero!, Robotan, 6 Rainbow Doraemons, and The Laughing Salesman has gained controversy due to its frequent uses of innuendo that go into kids' heads, despite it being toned down. The Laughing Salesman has gained even more controversy due to its dark and scary atmosphere, despite the content being toned down for airing. Trivia The Adventures of the Cheerful Four ''is the only non-anime cartoon redubbed by Fox Kids/Jetix Europe for its airing. Most of its voice actors also star in projects outside of anime, and/or star in anime that is not dubbed by Fox Kids/Jetix Europe. When Fox Kids/Jetix Europe has changed/re-branded into Disney Channel/Disney XD Europe, all of the animes that was dubbed by Fox Kids/Jetix Europe stopped airing and/or rerunning. They only dubbed two movies: ''Hamtaro: Adventures in Ham-Ham Land and Super Mario Bros: An Adventure to Rescue the Princess. Disney Channel UK dubbed the movies/short films based on the Fox Kids/Jetix Europe dubs using different voice actors. Trotting Hamtaro is the only anime dubbed by Fox Kids/Jetix Europe to continue until the channel's rebrand into Disney Channel/Disney XD Europe. The anime Buck Douglas' Alien Quest aired on Fox Kids/Jetix Europe, but they used the Ocean Productions English dub instead of redubbing the anime since it also aired on Fox Kids US before its UK television premiere. Category:Fox Kids Category:Dubbing Category:European channels Category:British channels that debuted in 1996 Category:1996 debuts